Yakusoku
by Last Sakurazukamori
Summary: Promises are supposed to be kept. But they are made to be broken. Inu x Kag. *FINISHED*
1. Made

AN: This is how I think Inuyasha might end. Or not, but it is a possibility. I'm not Rumiko Takahashi-sama, you know. And since this is mine, expect large amounts of tragedy and angst ahead. :D  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or "Inuyasha": Rumiko Takahashi does; I just use them for my own sadistic purposes. :P  
  
-  
  
Yakusoku  
Chapter 1: Made  
  
-  
  
While her friends were sleeping in a shelter a few feet away, Kagome sat on the edge of a cliff and looked out over the field below her. She thought it was a beautiful field: the midnight dew shimmering in the moonlight, splotches of yellow flowers poking out through the sea of green grass, and the sparse but full trees scattered across it. She didn't want it all bathed in red like it was sure to be the next day.  
  
That field was where Inuyasha and Naraku agreed to hold their final battle. Kagome was sure Inuyasha would win. Ever since they first met he had only gotten stronger, and Naraku had only gotten weaker. Naraku is evil, and arrogance comes with being evil. Arrogance can bring even the strongest down.  
  
As she swung her legs hanging over the side of the cliff Kagome looked up towards the sky and thought about what the next day might bring. The clear, sparkling stars were beautiful, and she knew -- she wasn't sure, she knew -- that Inuyasha would win. With the stars glistening in her eyes and Inuyasha winning in her mind, she felt herself lift up; her cloud of hope was rising steadily towards the sky. Then it burst. Kagome wasn't any different from everybody else; even when she tried to block them out, the bad thoughts still snuck in.  
  
What if Inuyasha didn't win?  
  
What if Inuyasha died?  
  
Kagome let out a little gasp and clutched her chest with both hands, tears welling up in her eyes. Her cloud had burst and she had fallen back to Earth. Hard. The tears trickled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin, falling to the dirt and coloring it a few shades darker. The field below the cliff was implanted into her mind, but it was   
smeared with Inuyasha's blood.  
  
What if Inuyasha died?  
  
Soft hands grabbed Kagome's waist and hair that wasn't hers fell over her shoulders. The hands had fingernails that ended sharp with claws and the long hair was thick and white. It was Inuyasha.  
  
"I woke up and didn't see you in bed," Inuyasha said, "You should be in bed. You need your sleep." He flushed and looked away from her as if he were telling embarrassing secrets rather than expressing concern.  
  
Kagome looked down, pretending to be distracted by Inuyasha's hands. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about tomorrow," she said.  
  
"Tomorrow's why you need your sleep. You'll need all the strength you can get. Naraku's still strong, and he might have some new tricks for us," Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome twisted her upper body around, pulling her legs up onto the cliff and underneath her, and grabbed Inuyasha's kimono. "You won't die. Promise me you won't die!" she cried as she buried her head into Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Inuyasha lifted her head up with his hand so that she could look into his eyes. "I promise, Kagome. I won't die." Kagome smiled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Inuyasha quickly turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "Feh, what made you think I would die anyway, stupid girl? Go to bed. I'll be in after you."  
  
Kagome stood up. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you," she said and ran towards the shelter. Inuyasha watched her and whispered as if he were speaking to himself than to her.  
  
"I promise to protect you, Kagome."  
  
-  
  
Review! Constructive criticism and praises are welcome. Unconstructive criticism are not, I get enough of that at home. 


	2. Cracked

AN: From now on this will have lots of blood and character death. This is in the angst genre, after all. If you do not like reading about cute, but dismembered heads rolling around, I advise you not to read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or "Inuyasha": Rumiko Takahashi does; I only use them for my own sadistic purposes. :P  
  
-  
  
Promise  
Chapter 2: Cracked  
  
-  
  
The next morning came, and so did the final battle.  
  
Both sides had gathered near the center of the field. On one side was Inuyasha, with Miroku and Sango at each side. Shippou was sitting on Miroku's head. Inuyasha had pushed Kagome away and told her to stay out of this fight. On the other side was Naraku. Kagome was suspicious that Naraku hadn't brought Kagura, Kanna, or even Sango's brother Kohaku to take his fall. For awhile she thought it was a kugutsu puppet, until she realized the demon energy coming from it wasn't faint like it would have been if it was a puppet. It was Naraku and he was alone.  
  
Maybe Kagura was hiding in that tree ten feet away from where Kagome was standing. Kohaku and Kanna might work as a team; Kohaku would distract Sango and Kanna would suck out her soul. The saimaiyoushou wasps would leave Miroku helpless because if he opened his hand they would kill him. But Kagome couldn't see where any of them would be hiding, and the tree ten feet away from her was too small to hold all of them.  
  
"I see you're getting soft." Naraku's voice broke through Kagome's thoughts.  
  
"Shut up," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Kukuku," laughed Naraku, "You have. You just won't admit it because in this world of ogres and demons, you're afraid it will be your end. You're right, you know. It will be your end." Naraku smiled and lifted his head, his dark brown hair fluttering in the slight wind. His red eyes were slits and his smile wasn't a nice smile.  
  
"You're a bastard, Naraku," Inuyasha said. "You ensnared Kikyou and I into a trap and killed her. You cursed Miroku and his family with that hellhole. You murdered Sango's village and turned her own brother against her. And you've tried to kill and manipulate Kagome." Inuyasha bent his head over so his long bangs darkened his face and bit his lip until it bled. Then he pulled Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT!" Inuyasha screamed and lunged for Naraku. The Tetsusaiga transformed as he swung it at Naraku's shoulder.  
  
There was a "kukuku" and a flash of white baboon. Naraku fled from Inuyasha, but halfway between where he began running and the tree ten feet away he twisted around and reached for Inuyasha's face. His fingers barely touched it before Inuyasha knocked his hand away with Tetsusaiga. The blade slid through the middle of Naraku's forearm and the arm dropped to the grass.  
  
"Feh…" Naraku said.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kukuku… it doesn't concern you," Naraku said. Inuyasha growled and glanced at the arm lying in the grass. It was turning the green blades red.  
  
"I promised Kagome I wouldn't die. I promised her I would protect her. I promised myself I would kill you!" Inuyasha lunged at Naraku again, but this time Naraku was ready. His other arm shot out and grabbed Inuyasha's face, and then he whispered three words. Inuyasha stopped struggling to break free of Naraku's grasp. Naraku lowered his arm. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga.  
  
And decapitated Shippou.  
  
-  
  
Review! Constructive criticism and praises are welcome. Unconstructive criticism is not, I get enough of that at home. 


	3. Shattered

AN: This is the worst chapter in the fic, in terms of angst and death. If you could not stand Shippou's death, then you probably shouldn't read this chapter. This is where everything comes to a head. (The pun wasn't intended.)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, or "Inuyasha": Rumiko Takahashi does; I'm just using them for my own sadistic purposes. :P  
  
-  
  
Promise  
Chapter 3: Shattered  
  
-  
  
Shippou's head fell to the earth and rolled two feet against the friction the long blades of grass made waving in the wind. The body slipped off Miroku's shoulders and landed five feet away from the head.  
  
The grass wasn't green; it was red.  
  
"INUYASHA! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha didn't respond. He didn't even move.  
  
"Kukuku… Inuyasha betrayed you," Naraku said, "He betrayed you just like Kikyou betrayed him. Just like he betrayed Kikyou. No." He crossed his arms across his chest and put his remaining index finger to his lip. "No, this time it's different. It's not like how he betrayed Kikyou or how Kikyou betrayed him."  
  
"You had something to do with this, didn't you? When you touched his face--What did you do?" Kagome yelled, her arms by her side and her hands clenched into tight fists. A vein on the back of each hand throbbed.  
  
"That's none of your business," Naraku replied. "But I think I will tell you anyway. I have control of his mind. It was simple, really. All I had to do was touch his face and tell him that he was now a part of me." He smirked. "Of course humans can't do it. But now he will do anything for me."  
  
"YOU--" Kagome had been about to curse at Naraku, but Miroku held out his staff to silence her.  
  
"No, Lady Kagome," he said, "Stay back. Inuyasha told me to keep you away from here. Let me take care of this." He stepped forward and pointed his staff at Naraku. "You bastard, Naraku. I've been chasing you down for too long. It's about time I…"  
  
Miroku stopped because Naraku's eyes begun to glow an eerie bright red. Inuyasha turned around, the Tetsusaiga following the motion of his head, and sliced the sword through the air. The Tetsusaiga hit the dirt, and Miroku's two halves fell after it. But Inuyasha wasn't finished.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sango cried and dropped the Hiraikotsu, and she ran towards Miroku. Inuyasha looked up and pulled the Tetsusaiga out of the earth, and then impaled it through Sango's chest.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She picked up the bow and the arrows lying beside her and fitted an arrow to the string. "Naraku! You killed Shippou, Sango, and Miroku and you… I don't know what you did to Inuyasha. I can't let you live. I'll kill you!"  
  
She let the arrow fly. It arched through the air and hit its mark, slicing off Naraku's head. The head seperated from the body with a splash of blood and both the body and the head fell to the ground.  
  
Naraku was dead.  
  
"Kukuku. That was a nice shot. It almost killed me."  
  
Kagome gasped.  
  
"You forgot already?" Naraku asked as he stepped over the fallen body. "Don't you remember when I said Inuyasha would do anything for me? He would even die for me."  
  
Kagome took another look at the body. The hair wasn't dark brown; it was white. The unseeing eyes weren't red; they shone golden. That wasn't Naraku.  
  
That was Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees and gathered Inuyasha's head into her arms. She held it against her chest and screamed with her eyes overflowing with tears.  
  
"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
-  
  
Review! Constructive criticism and praises are welcome. Unconstructive criticism is not, I get enough of that at home. 


	4. Broken

AN: It's here! After a long break, the final chapter is finished. :D And yes, even the final chapter is sad and violent. Especially sad. :D  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha, Kagome, and "Inuyasha" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. "Forever Love" belongs to X Japan. I do not claim any ownership over them. And my weird mind belongs to science... I mean, me.  
  
-  
  
Yakusoku  
  
Chapter 4: Broken  
  
-  
  
It happened. Kagome's worst fear happened. What Kagome was wishing would never happen with all her heart happened. She couldn't believe it.  
  
Inuyasha was dead.  
  
She was holding his decapitated head in her arms, his blood staining her white shirt red. His blood turning the grass, already red with the blood of her dead friends, a deeper shade of red. "Inuyasha... You broke your promise to me. You said... you said you weren't going to die. But look at you now, Inuyasha... you're dead!"  
  
"You stupid girl," Naraku said from somewhere behind Kagome, "In the end, everybody will die. I'll just make you die faster." Naraku smirked and let out an evil little laugh.  
  
With tears blinding her vision, Kagome tore through the earth with her hands. She dug a hole about a foot deep and a foot wide and placed Inuyasha's head into it, and then she buried the head with the dirt she dug up. Then she stood up and wiped her hands off on her skirt. She turned around and faced Naraku.  
  
"Naraku... I... will kill you." She picked up her bow again, fitted another arrow to the string, and pulled the string back to her ear. "I want you to die, Naraku." She let the arrow fly. Again. The arrow arched through the air and hit its mark, slicing off Naraku's head. Again. The head seperated from the body with a splash of blood and both the body and the head fell to the ground. Again. But this time it was really Naraku.  
  
This time, Kagome really killed Naraku.  
  
Kagome dropped her bow and fell to her knees. "Dead. They're all dead. Inuyasha. Miroku. Shippou. Sango. And Naraku. There's no reason for me to stay here anymore. And as for the Shikon Jewel... I just don't care anymore." She stood up again and buried the rest of her friends' bodies next to where she had buried Inuyasha's head. She left Naraku where he had fallen; the crow demons could eat him for all she cared.  
  
She bowed her head and said a little prayer, just like what Miroku would have done. Then she picked up her yellow bag and swung it over her shoulder, and then she swung herself onto her bike. She said goodbye to her friends and told Naraku to rot in hell, and rode off on her bike towards the flesh eating well as fast as she could go.  
  
Already this time had too many painful memories. Already those painful memories were tearing through Kagome's heart and ripping her up inside. She wanted to forget about those painful memories. And the only way she knew she could forget them was to get away from whatever reminded her of them.  
  
So she went back home.  
  
/Alone I cannot walk, time's winds are too strong,  
  
Ah, its wounded, I should have gotten used to it but right now,/  
  
That night Kagome dreamed. In her dreams there was a young boy. He had long white hair, golden eyes, and a smile that showed two glittering fangs.  
  
"I promise, Kagome. I won't die," he said.  
  
/Ah, leave me the way I am, my heart, even though damp,  
  
At this moment is being changed, if unchanging love exists,  
  
Will you hold my heart, catch my tears,/  
  
He suddenly turned away, his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Feh! What made you think I would die, you stupid girl? Go to bed. I'll be in after you."  
  
Kagome smiled and laughed. "Okay. I'll be waiting for you."  
  
/All of my heart is ready to shatter./  
  
"I promise, Kagome. I won't die."  
  
Then it started raining. Raining Inuyasha's blood.  
  
-  
  
AN: Well, that's it! There is no more! Unless you want a sequel, that is... (yeah right). :D And don't ask me about the weird setups, fanfiction.net doesn't seem to like converting my bold and italics tags.  
  
Read? Then review! I like to hear, or in this case see, what you people think about my work... 


End file.
